neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Break A Leg
Break A Leg 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Find A Vehicle *Drive Mike to the hospital Script ''Neil walks up to Mike's house and finds Mike standing on the Roof, fiddling at the attic window of his house. Neil calls up to him, which gets his attention 'Neil: '''Hey, Mike! '''Mike: '''Oh, hi there Neil! '''Neil: '''Hey...what're you doing up there? '''Mike: '''Well...you see, it's kind of a long story- '''Neil: '''I've got time. ''Neil crosses his arms as Mike continues to speak 'Mike: '''Right, well, I read online that the IAA was gonna start using drones to listen in on us in our houses. So, you know, I'm covering my roof with all this here tin foil so whatever they try to beam down beams back to them, and I decide to go back inside because I forgot the nailgun, and it turns out I locked myself out of my window. '''Neil: '''Aw bummer. '''Mike: '''Yeah, it's a "bummer" indeed. '''Neil: '''Right...stay there, I'll find a ladder- '''Mike: '''No, no, don't get a ladder. I'll jump down. '''Neil: '''Ho...hold up. You're gonna jump down? '''Mike: '''Fuck yeah! Real ninjas do that all the time, and I'm a ninja- '''Neil: '''No, you're a conspiracy theorist who's played too many of them video games. '''Mike: '''What? '''Neil: '''Nothing. Look, just stay there, I'll get a ladder, you can climb down- '''Mike: '''No, I'll jump down and land on both my feet! '''Neil: '''No-Mike, no. You're gonna break your legs or something- '''Mike: '''No I won't- '''Neil: '''Yes you will. '''Mike: '''Watch me. ''Mike jumps off the roof and ends up falling onto the front lawn. Mike screams in pain as Neil casually walks over to him and kneels over next to him 'Neil: '''What's the matter, broke your legs? '''Mike: '''No...my ankle's twisted...fuck! Fuck! Fuck! '''Neil: '''Told you- '''Mike: '''Fuck that! '''Neil: '''Need a ride to the hospital? '''Mike: '''Yeah, sure. ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to find a vehicle The player finds a vehicle. After finding a vehicle, the player is instructed to pick up Mike, who limps over to the vehicle Mike enters the vehicle. The player is then instructed to drive to the hospital. During the drive, a conversation erupts '''Neil: '''You know Mike, that was a real stupid thing you did back there- '''Mike: '''It wasn't stupid! '''Neil: '''You jumped off the roof after I offered to get you a ladder. If anything, it's your own damn fault- '''Mike: '''Of course it's my own fault. I didn't practice enough. Like, didn't you jump out of planes for the army? '''Neil: '''Yeah, but we had parachutes. You had nothing but the clothes on your back- '''Mike: '''Then I'll get hold of parachutes. Wait- '''Neil: '''What? '''Mike: '''I don't need no parachute. Because I'm a fucking ninja! '''Neil: '''You're not a ninja- '''Mike: '''Don't question the way of the ninja. I am a ninja! I am a walker of the shadows! A warrior of the night! I can karate chop you head in and smoke your life like a cigar- '''Neil: ''*Laughs*'' You do that and I'll snap your neck. 'Mike: '''Woah, that's fucking awesome dude! Where'd you learn that? '''Neil: '''Army- '''Mike: '''Wicked flip friggin' awesome, amigo. I'll have to look into the army. ''The player arrives at the hospital. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Mike are sitting in the parked vehicle 'Neil: '''You want me to go in there, make sure you check yourself in okay? '''Mike: '''Thanks, but no thanks, Neil. I'll go in as one man and come out as two strong men! Later on, amigo. ''Mike exits the vehicle and limps into the hospital as Neil calls out to him 'Neil: '''Till next time, bud! ''Mission Passed